Damaged
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Smiles watches Lumpy preform on hypnosis on some animals and himself, but that alone revealed a dark secret that not even Smiles knew about. About 4 or 5 chapters. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

***pwned by so many chairs* I'M SO SORRY!**

**Don't worry, this is only gonna be 4 or 5 chapters, and it's over everyone's creepy cat, SMILES!**

**Smiles: oh no…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

I remember that look in his eyes. When he was up on the stage. Just a second before the incident, he stared at me, eyes wide and grin stretching farther than I've ever seen.

Just before he blacked out, I saw him mouth to me, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"H-hey Smiles, w-why do you wear those bandages all day?" Flaky asked, getting up from her seat once Smiles was finished.

Smiles took off his dental coat and mask, gazing at Flaky surprisingly. Flaky flinched noticeably when she saw his stare. She still wasn't used to the look on his face.

As most people know, Flaky was a red porcupine with dandruff coating her quills. Smiles was a bit more new to Happy Tree Town. He was a twenty-one year old yellow cat with and orange stomach that matched the insides of his ears. He wore nothing but bandages around his tail and around his right knee. His pupils, instead of Pac Man shaped, were small dots that seemed to stare into Flaky's soul. And he smiled. His smile was so wide, most animal's lip would rip for even trying to attempt it. And this smile never went away; it was on twenty-four seven.

Smiles was also a dentist, better than Toothy, in fact, and he had just finished with Flaky's teeth.

"Why, some damages take longer time to erase than others," was what he said. This left Flaky confused. She considered Smiles to be wise, but sometimes he just left people confused.

"Well, I see you finished with Flaky," a voice said, and they both turned to see Toothy. He was out of his dentist uniform and walking towards Smiles. "Hey Smiley, I'm taking the day off of work to see Lumpy preform. Wanna come?" he asked Smiles.

"O-oh yeah," Flaky stuttered, "I forgot about that. Do we have to go?" Toothy shrugged. "I guess. But he said that if he doesn't get at least ten people, he's gonna quit, try out for a job as a construction worker, and try to rebuild all our homes to see if he can improve them."

"Alright, I-I'm going," Flaky sighed. When you know it's Lumpy going to your house, you have to do anything you can to stop him. He's that bad.

Smiles, on the other hand, was more than willing to go. "Why, I would be interested in seeing dear Lumpy preform. What is he preforming?" Flaky was a bit shocked to see that Smiles was actually wanting to go, but Toothy was used to his behavior.

"He's going to try to hypnotize a few people, and knowing Lumpy, he will find some way to burn the building down," Toothy replied. Smiles froze at the word 'hypnotize.' Despite his smile, his eyes held worry, and maybe even fear.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer it if I didn't go," Smiles said uneasily. Toothy was confused. At first, Smiles was enthusiastic about the idea, but when he brought up the hypnosis, he was suddenly uneasy and not wanting to go.

"W-why not!" Flaky asked, to which Smiles did not answer. "D-do you want your h-house to be burned down?" she asked, but she began to think that was a bad question. No one had actually seen where Smiles lived. He just came and went. Flaky wasn't even sure if he had a house.

But Smiles sighed, not losing his smile, and whispered, "I guess I'll go. Let's just hope it does not do much harm." Flaky smiled, which made Smiles even more enthusiastic. He felt better when she smiled, since it was so rare.

Toothy looked uneasy now, but he quickly said, "Alright, then. Let's go!" The three walked out the building, not knowing the hell Lump would cause.

**Well, time for OCs! Remember, this s gonna be a short story.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Misc:**

**Well… REVIEW!**


	2. Hypnosis

**WOO! UPDATING! WOOOOOOOOOOO *hit by chair* Okay guys, STOP WITH THE CHAIRS! Who threw that anyways?**

**MuffinHTF: *throws a chair* *flies away***

**OH ARE YOU KIDDI- *pwned by chair***

The walk wasn't very far, but they were almost late for the performance. Smiles remained nervous for the whole time, worrying Flaky and Toothy. They even thought he was slowing them down on purpose just to miss the show.

Now, as everyone knows, Smiles was bright and cheery, always having a smile on his face. Sure it was a bit creepy, but it was a smile. But this was off character. When Flaky asked if something wrong, he said right off the bat with a notably rushed voice that he was fine.

They were about to walk inside the building, which was a small tiny theater that Lumpy had rented for, what? thirty bucks, when they bumped into Zer0.

Zer0 was a red bear with a Chicago Hooter's hat, black shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Zer0 was a nice guy, but he was a bit on the strange side. Well this is Happy tree Town, where cats and dogs get together every Friday night to eat fish food as a sign of friendliness.

"What are you doing here?" Toothy asked, slight smile on his face. Zer0 just shrugged and said, "I'm not in the mood to come back from a long day of no work just to see my house burned down." Toothy chuckled and the four walked inside.

Inside, the show hadn't started yet, but seeing how many Tree Friends inside, it was about to start soon. The four sat down on some empty seats in the audience near Hiccup and Danni.

Danni was a light gray raccoon/cat hybrid thing with a white and lavender striped pull over that hung down his shoulders. He also had a light pink pentagon in the middle of his shirt. He was a nice guy, and no one really had a problem with him. The only weird thing people knew about him was that Danni, a guy, thought himself a female. No one really tried to break the ice to him, and Smiles seemed to encourage it. Some people thought that he actually believed that Danni was a girl, but either way, Smiles went along with it.

Hiccup was a mint green wolf with a large fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes. He wore poorly stitched fingerless gloves and a necklace that seemed to resemble the sun. Hiccup was very friendly and to prove it, he kissed Flaky, the closest, on the cheek. He was Italian, so people didn't get a weird feeling whenever he did that to them, but Flaky still began blushing despite that. And from Danni's blush that was currently on his face, he probably got the same friendly gesture. For some unknown reason, Smiles seemed to respect Hiccup more than anyone else in town.

Danni shyly waved at the four, while they waved back.

Just then, the lights dimmed before they could see anyone else in the theater. Lumpy soon appeared on the stage wearing a top hat and a black cape.

"Good morning-" it was nine 'o clock at night- "one and all! I am Lumpy! And I will be preforming stuff on people!" the moose exclaimed. Zer0 covered his face, trying to stifle a laugh.

"First, I need a volunteer!" Lumpy shouted. Smiles seemed to shrink back into his chair, unsure of himself. A hand rose in the audience, and soon Stripes the tiger was on stage.

Stripes was an orange tiger with black stripes and a brown ranger hat. She seemed bored with herself, which explains why she went up first.

Lumpy sat Stripes on a stool and brought out a pocket watch and bottle of water. Everyone watched as Lumpy swung the mini clock back and forth in front of Stripes, who raised an eye. "When I snap my fingers, you shall think this water bottle is Muffin, and you desperately want her cookies," Lumpy said in a mystical voice. Stripes gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Shouldn't I be asleep for thi-?"

She never got to finish her sentence. Lumpy snapped his fingers, and Stripes sat up straight with a surprised expression on her face. She stood up straight and looked at the water bottle. "Muffin!" she exclaimed in happiness. "I was looking for you everywhere! Hey, did you lose weight? You look different."

Now, the real Muffin was sitting in the audience. She was a maroon fox with a mauve shirt that depicted a chocolate chip muffin and a cookie pin on her right ear. She had an unreadable expression that was between the what-the-hell look and the sweet-mother-of-god look.

The Tree Friends watched in amazement as Stripes talk to the water bottle about looking different in her eyes and, before long, asking for cookies. When the water bottle just sat there, the tiger got frustrated to the point where she kicked the bottle across the stage, which Muffin seemed really offended by. It wasn't until the bottle opened and spilled out its water that Stripes began crying and screaming out sorrys for "killing Muffin."

Lumpy moved on to his next subject: Elca. Elca was a light purple cat with dark purple belly, dark purple stripes all around her body and a similar colored puffy tail. Elca became a cheerleader, trying to cheer Stripes up while cheering for the team. Kiki and Rina, two twin light purple koalas with dark purple ears and noses and both have a bracelet with their name on it became Russian acrobats that liked cheese. Amelia, a light yellow chipmunk who wore an old fashioned aviator's hat with goggles, a bomber jacket, and combat boots thought herself to have lost her clothes.

But it didn't stop there. Tree Friends skipped here and there, preforming several acts at once; from dancing to trying to revive a spilled water bottle, it was nuts. Muffin became an English teacher, Flippy was dolphin trainer, Danni was a girl (epic fail,) Hiccup was a killer whale (what the hell?) Cuddles was a ballerina, Flaky was porcupine (again, what the hell?) and Zer0 was a construction worker. Animals laughed and watched in amazement as the performers went nuts, except Smiles. He just shrunk into his chair as people went on. Each time, Lumpy ended an act with a snap of his fingers until everyone was settled down. It began to look like the end of the show, to Smiles' hidden relief.

"And now, for my last act," Lumpy shouted after hours of entertainment, "I shall do the impossible!" This time, Tree Friends leaned in their seats, eager to see what Lumpy would do this time.

"Smiles! Would you please come up on the stage?" Smiles froze, a look of panic in his wide eyes despite the smile. Zer0, Flaky, and Elca urged him forward. Smiles obeyed, slowly making his way to the stage. Once he was on stage and seated on the only stool there, Lumpy turned to the audience and shouted a phrase that made everyone's blood run cold.

"I shall make Smiles frown!"

Murmurs ran through the crowd; could he really do it? No one, and I mean _no one _has seen Smiles frown before. I just didn't seem possible. All people know is that if Smiles isn't smiling, then no one is.

Smiles, on the other hand felt like full out running, but know that he could not. Lumpy slowly pulled out his pocket watch and waved it in front of Smiles, who eerily watched the circle swing before him.

"When I snap my fingers, you shall stop smiling," Lumpy said in a mystical voice.

Elca, who had switched her seat to sit by Flaky, got a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and exchanged glances with the porcupine, who felt the same way.

Lumpy snapped his fingers and the sound traveled through the whole building.

It started out as a twitch in Smiles' smile but ended up as a full out seizure in just a few seconds. Smiles was on his back in seconds, clawing at his face to keep the foam from exiting. Flaky and Elca shrieked in horror as Kiki and Rina tried desperately to contact Blink and Link, the town's doctors.

Muffin was in hysteria, screaming at Lumpy to get Smiles, who was still smiling, to stop trying to frown. Flippy was panicking, trying to calm Danni down. Amelia and Hiccup ran onstage to help Smiles, but with no avail with all the flailing.

In a burst of panic, Lumpy quickly shouted, "When I snap my fingers, you shall act as if you were never hypnotized!" Lumpy didn't even snap before Smiles stopped flailing. He was still foaming from his mouth, but gave Lumpy a dead stare. His eyes were soulless and haunting as he said only one word: "Never?"

Everyone froze when they heard how dead his voice sounded. Lumpy slowly nodded and snapped his fingers. Smiles stood up and looked in the audience directly at Flaky, Elca, Zer0, Toothy, and Danni. His eyes seemed to look straight through them, unblinking. He looked like a madman.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. "Oh no," Hiccup muttered, covering his mouth in horror. Smiles lowered his head, blacking out.

_Smiles' POV_

_Oh my, my, my. My dear Emma was wrong. I knew this day would come. I have expected this day, although she said I had nothing to worry about. Oh Emma, I wish you knew how wrong you were, so you could turn them into rights._

_My time in this world is gone now. I no longer exist. I am just a shadow of the past; a memory soon be forgotten. I only wish I could give a proper goodbye to the ones I used to know. To… my friends._

_There were of many things that I had a means of accomplishing. Finding the meaning of love and hate, happiness and sadness, and fear will never be possible. I never got to see Flaky give me a real, meaningful smile._

_There is no need to cherish non-existent memories. Awake, Electro! Your time has come, replacing one that has diminished. You have slept for three years, waiting for the moment to be brought back into this world. I shall no longer be who you once were. Awake, I say! No need to delay! I won't be stalling your time out. _

_After all, I don't exist anymore._

**...Whoa. Intense, right? No? Crap.**

**Anyshoe, update soon!**


	3. Meet Electro He's Nice

**And we're back! Miss me? *no response*…. *sighs* Just read the story.**

Five minutes had passed and yet nothing had happened. He just… stood there with his head down. Everyone began to get worried, but no one dared to speak up in fear of another seizure.

Amelia, worried, grabbed Smiles' head and turned him to look at her. She gasped and let go, but Smiles' head didn't go down again, giving everyone a good look at his face.

Smiles' eyes were no longer small dots, but instead were a bit bigger with yellow irises; the same color a kid would use to color in lightning in a coloring book. His smile was still plastered on his face, but it was diming and was twitching madly. His smile was actually disappearing!

Elca slowly backed away from the stage and said in a small whisper that was barely audible: "Smiles?" She wished she hadn't spoken at all.

Smiles' head snapped to her. Everyone watched as he opened his mouth, but with no sound coming out. Instead his grin faded, twitching every once and a while. At last, his mouth made a perfect upside down crescent. His mouth closed slowly, and everyone was trying to gather what had just happened. Was Smiles really frowning?

Now that his mouth was closed for the first time, everyone could see that he had one sharp tooth poking out from his upper lip. Smiles' wide eyes drooped a bit, making him look more relaxed, but he seemed confused.

"Where am I?"

It took a while to figure out that it was Smiles who had asked the question. His voice was unrecognizable. It was deeper and much more rough and hoarse, as if he hadn't drank water for days.

It was Kiki who had answered this time. "Smiles, you're in the theater." Smiles looked confused, as if Smiles was not his real name.

"You talkin' ta me?" he asked, which shocked everyone. This was the first time they had heard "Smiles" not speak with perfect English. "'Cause, I ain't no Smiles."

"Then who are you?" Stripes asked, crossing her arms. The cat turned to look at Stripes, a sly grin plastered onto his face. "Well, hot stuff, you can call me Electro."

Stripes looked way past offended, and looked as if she was going to punch "Electro's" lights out. Electro seemed to notice her anger and his grin broadened. "What's wrong kitty cat? The bigger cat got your tongue?" he teased.

Stripes growled and pounced at Electro. In a flash of lightning, Electro had grabbed Stripes' wrist and flipped her over his head. Stripes was up in seconds, but Electro had already snatched two things from her pockets.

He grinned at the pistol and taser. "Well, wha do we have here, officer?" he teased once more. "Taser 'n a fully loaded pistol? 'Aven't played with one of these in a while." He laughed and charged the taser until there was an electric blue light emitting from the top.

Stripes gulped, backing away. "Five hundred THOUSAND volts!" Electro laughed, aiming the weapon at the tigress. In mere seconds, Stripes was pumped with thousands of volts of electricity. Light flashed in the room as she was being fried into crisp bacon. Once the light show was over, Stripes' fur was standing at an end. She tilted backward and fell to the floor, either dead or just nearly there.

Everyone stared in shock as Stripes lay there. "Is she… dead?" Zer0 asked. "I think so," Muffin whispered. "Huh, animals usually run way," Electro said, taking his new gun off of safety and shooting Lumpy. "Pretty weird for a Monday."

"But today's Friday," Danni whispered. Electro looked at him funny. "Friday? Then….. what day is it?" he asked. "The nineteenth," Rina answered, "You know, April 19, 2013?"

Electro looked as if he would have a heart attack.

"THREE YEARS?!" he shouted, making Danni yelp. "I'VE BEEN HYPNOTIZED FOR THREE YEARS?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" Hiccup cried out frantically, "What are you talking about?" Electro glared at her like he was going to put a bullet between her eyes, but sighed.

"Some squirrel chick said that she could hypnotize me, but it looks like it was longer than I expected," he said.

It all made sense now. More and more Tree Friends began to realize that, too. It would explain why Smiles could never stop smiling. It would explain why he seemed so lifeless, empty, and emotionless.

Electro seemed to forget all that for the moment, because smiled at Muffin and pumped her brain with three rounds of lead.

Tree Friends started for the door, but by the time everyone was out, Kiki and Amelia and both been fried. The only animal who hadn't escaped was Hiccup. He hid between the seats and watched the unknowing Electro.

"What's with all the bandages?" Hiccup heard him say. He watched as Electro unwound the bandages around his ankle and his tail. On his tail and ankle were blue tattoos of lightning bolts. Hiccup didn't say a word as Electro passed him up in fear that he might end up like his friends.

Electro walked out of the theater, having to squint at the bright light. He rubbed his cheeks and eyes. "Why do they hurt so much?" he muttered to himself.

Electro muttered random thing to himself as he walked through town. Every town member who greeted him as "Smiles" was soon shot in the face or fried. "Who is dis 'Smiles' 'nyways?" he asked himself.

Electro looked around to see a gas station nearby. He grinned to himself before pulling out his new taser. "It may have been three year," he said to himself, "But I still gotta be me."

_Rina_

I was a little shaken up by Kiki, but I knew she would come back. We were all in town hall, discussing Electro. Sniffles wouldn't believe it at first, but that changed when the gas station blew up and many Tree Friends were shot dead.

Sniffles, after arguing with Pop, hung up angrily. "He blew up my lab," Sniffles muttered, rubbing his temples. "He's killing everyone," Danni whispered. "He's destroying our houses," Zer0 commented. "We have to stop him, but even Splendid is scared of him!"

Sniffles began to search up Smiles' records. It took a while, and with arguing in between, but Sniffles finally was able to pull the data up. Everyone stared in shock at the screen.

There were no records.

This was impossible! Everyone gets records somehow, even if they've never committed a crime in their life. It just showed his name, and nothing else.

"How is this possible?" everyone was whispering. But next, they looked up Electro's name. We had much more much than last time.

Criminal records were everywhere. They ranged from an average speeding ticket to a full blown rape and murder. Elca seemed shaken up. "This is much more serious than we thought," she whispered, and everyone muttered their agreements.

But what got everyone was that there was a section of the database labeled "Disappearance."

_Through much searching and investigations, it was concluded by the FBI that the killer, Electro, had disappeared on Monday 28 of June, 2010. Disappearance is unknown._

"Monday," I said, "that's the day he thought today was."

"We have to get ahold of that hypnotist!" Sniffles exclaimed. "Search his house, and see if you can find out about that hypnotist! This squirrel might be the only one who can bring Smiles back."

Elca and I nodded, and we left to search the house.

**WORST! UPDATER! EVAR!**

**But I hoped you've enjoyed. Please leave a review, but Rainier will be burned by the flames and eaten by the trolls I get.**

**Rainier: ._.**

**:)**


	4. Finding the Hypnotist

**AAAAAAND A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YA ENJOY!**

**Electro: *smoking* Stripes owns no one but her own characters, bla bla bla, nag nag nag. Can we start no- *slapped***

_Elca_

No one had ever been inside Smile's home before. Everyone but the raccoon twins, but they claimed that there was nothing worth value in the house.

The house was colorless on the outside. The roof being gray and the walls being white, it didn't look too promising. Hell, the door wasn't even locked!

Rina and I weren't sure whether to be surprised or not once we discovered what was inside the house.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. The walls were striped of any paint or wall paper that may have been there before. There were no couches, TV, table, not even a refrigerator.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Rina asked. I shrugged. It looked like a dead end house, but then again, every other house was taken, so there was no other home for Smiles to live in.

Every room was the same: colorless and empty. Even the bathroom was empty of products. I began to wonder how he had such shiny teeth when he lacked even toothpaste.

The only room that had something in it was supposed to be the bedroom. There was only a safe in the middle of the room. Of course, being a safe, it was locked.

At first, Rina and I just started putting in random numbers that didn't even make sense. After that failed miserably, we actually began to use our brains. At first, we thought about putting in Electro's birthdate, but we tossed that aside because we didn't know his birthdate. We tried putting in today, important dates that must have been around his lifetime, and other stupid things like that. Of course, we got nowhere.

After sitting there, wasting time, Rina spoke up. "Why don't we put Smiles' birthdate?" she asked. "No," I said, tossing it aside. "We already did that, remember?"

"No," Rina insisted, "We put in ELECTRO'S birthdate. We have to put in the date where Electro first disappeared. That's when Smiles first came to existence." I thought about it for a minute, and then agreed to her idea.

After wasting even more time trying to remember the date of Electro's disappearance, we finally were able to put in 6/28/10. The door cracked open, and we hastily looked inside. I had to put on my oh-you've-gotta-be-screwing-with-me face.

We spent an hour walking all the way to this house, spent fifteen minutes searching the house, and another fifteen just sitting there trying to remember the code all for a card.

It was a small business card business men usually hand out that people throw away all the time. I picked it up, hoping for a solution. All it said was:

_Emma Squirrel_

_Professional Hypnotist_

_Contact at 243-679-1234_

_See at 77373 Redrun Ln, Silver City_

"This could be our hypnotist," I stated, handing the card to Rina for her to see. She skimmed over in and nodded. "This is her," she said. "Silver City isn't too far from here, either. It's a town or two over."

To our surprise, we were being watched the whole time.

Electro stood leaning on the doorway. "Emma Squirrel?" he said with a chuckle, startling us. "Man, that chick? I 'member her! Friggin brat, if ya know wha I mean." Both of us didn't know what to do. He already had a gun in one hand, so it was a death sentence trying to run past him. And something told me that the windows were probably locked.

Electro held up the gun to Rina's head. "Thanks fer the card, sweet cheeks." A loud bang and the clean, snow white carpet was stained with red. I restrained myself from screaming, but I was still horrified. Electro seemed disappointed by my lack of sound.

"Aw, it's no fun when you don' scream! I mean, when I killed that one red bear a lil' earlier, everyone was runnin' round, shoutin' as if I had just committed murder. Oh wait! I did!" He held the gun up to my head. "Nighty night, sunshine," he whispered, but before I could feel the searing pain of lead passing through my brain, the wall exploded.

"Oh what the-" he shouted, dropping the weapon. And there appeared my temporary hero, Splendid. He stood there, chest held high, glaring at Electro.

Electro backed away. "Whoa, super dude, eh?" he asked, ears flattening to show his fear. Apparently Electro had met an animal with super powers as well. Everyone knew well that despite Splendid being idiot he was, when getting on his bad side, it was best not to tempt him into squashing you like a bug.

"Put down the weapon, criminal," Splendid commanded, sounding more heroic than I would have ever imagined. This must have been a big moment for him.

"'Ey, 'ey, sure thing, big guy," Electro complied. He had already dropped the gun, which sat next to me at the moment. So he removed his newly acquired tasar and set it on the floor. But Splendid noticed something else. "Remove what's in your pocket," Splendid commanded. I finally noticed that there was a rather large bulge in his pocket.

"Oh what, this ol' thin'?" Electro questioned, pulling out a glowing green rock. I face palmed. We almost had it.

Splendid fell flat on his butt, backing away. "W-where did you get that?" he stammered. "The rock?" Electro asked. "I got it from these two raccoons fer it. I left them alive because they would sell it to me fer a couple 'o bucks, ya know? I like them."

Electro stepped closer with the rock, making Splendid puke all over the ground. It took a minute or two for Electro to realize that he was holding Splendid's only weakness.

"No way!" he shouted, grabbing his gun and getting closer to Splendid. I knew this would end badly for the super squirrel, so I grabbed the card, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me while Electro had his back turned.

As I ran, I heard a girl-like scream and a gunshot. If possible, I ran even faster.

_Hiccup_

Everyone was glad that Elca was able to come back alive and with information. Sure we were a bit upset that it was only a business card, but we had to make do.

I grabbed a phone and dialed in the number on the card. Everyone watched, biting lips and exchanging glances. I nearly gasped with relief when I heard a soft "hello?" on the end.

"Yes, is this Emma Squirrel?" I asked, hoping it would be a yes. "Yes this is her," the woman at the other end replied. Everyone looked filled with relief. "Would you still happen to be a hypnotist?" I questioned. There was a rather long pause, but she said yes in the end.

"Would you happen to be able to come to Happy Tree Town for a special 'problem' we have?" This time, the woman seemed to be in shock. "Happy Tree Town? Well, uh, yeah! Sure! Expect me in about two hours? Kay?"

The click on the other end told me that she had hung up. I was a bit surprised at first. "Wow, that was WAY too easy," I stated, and Danni nodded in agreement. "Two hours?" Elca asked. "This will be the longest two hours of our lives." Everyone nodded in agreement.

So far, Electro killed Lumpy, Muffin, Zer0, Stripes, Amelia, Kiki, Rina, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, Nutty, and even Splendid. And for some reason, Lifty and Shifty were spared from death.

Electro went around town, his gunshot being heard from nearly a mile away. Elca was right; it was the longest two hours of my entire life. Then finally, there was a knock on the door. Everyone pushed each other over trying to look through the peephole. No one wanted it to be Electro smiling back with a gun and tasar raised.

Once we confirmed it was indeed Emma, we opened the door to let her in. Everyone was a bit shocked when they saw Emma in person.

"Hey there, I'm Emma. I'm in the right place right?" she asked. Everyone just stared down at her.

Emma was a brown flying squirrel. She wore a small, black mustache necklace and nothing else. She was a bit shorter than everyone else, had normal packman pupils with a confident glow in her eyes that matched up perfectly with that smirk she wore. But none of this surprised the Tree Friends. They were just shocked by her age.

She was only thirteen years old.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
